Rijksmonumentnummer 514544
Inleiding Voormalige BIOSCOOP aan de noordzijde van de Paslaan. De bioscoop, Minerva-theater genaamd, is gebouwd in 1918-1920 naar ontwerp van de Apeldoornse architect Chris Wegerif (1859-1920) en in gebruik genomen op 12 november 1920. Opdrachtgever was Pieter A. Wentzel. Wegerif had samen met zijn zoon Han (Jan Hendrik, 1891-1954) het architectenbureau 'Han en C. Wegerif, architecten' in Den Haag. Han deed echter alleen de administratie en de public relations. Chris ontwierp een fors en in hoofdvorm zeer functioneel gebouw met vooral een zeer opvallende voorgevel die met zijn, in kunststenen toortsen eindigende pilasters vorm geven aan het idee van een kunsttempel. De bouwstijl is expressionistisch. In oorsprong bevatte de voorbouw twee winkels, met daartussen de entree tot de bioscoop. In 1931 is de projectorruimte verbouwd en verhoogd naar ontwerp van de Apeldoornse architect G.W. van den Beld. Van den Beld ontwierp ook in 1941 de toilettengroep tegen de rechter zijgevel. Entree en inrichting zijn deels gewijzigd bij een modernisering in de jaren '50. Het gebouw is nu in gebruik als ontmoetingscentrum en kerk van de Evangelische Zendingsgemeente Menorah. Omschrijving Het in kruisverband gemetselde, bakstenen gebouw is opgetrokken op rechthoekige grondslag en bestaat uit een voorbouw met entree en foyer, een tussenlid met de filmzaal en een toneeltoren met toneel. Alle bouwdelen zijn voorzien van een plat dak. Tegen de linkerzijde van het gebouw bevindt zich een voormalige beheerderswoning(?). De symmetrisch ingedeelde VOORGEVEL bestaat uit drie traveeën. De risalerende middentravee is hoger opgetrokken. De gevel heeft pilasters op de hoeken en ter weerszijde van de middentravee die eindigen in toortsen van kunststeen. De middentravee bevat op de begane grond een zeer ruime portiek, waarin zich de hoofdentree bevindt. De entree is gewijzigd in de jaren '50 en bestaat uit dubbele deuren in het midden en ter weerszijden een enkele deur. Tussen de deuren een kolom bekleed met, in oorsprong, geanodiseerd gegolfd aluminium. De entree wordt geflankeerd door halfronde pilasters, eveneens bekleed met aluminium. Boven entree een kwartronde metalen lijst, die zich voortzet in de zijwanden van de portiek. Daarboven in de drie zijden van de portiek panelen van gegolfd staal of aluminium, waarin zich boven de deuren drie ronde vensters bevinden, bezet met gezandstraald glas met zonneradmotief. De zijwanden van de portiek bevatten zwartmarmeren platen met daartussen horizontale terugliggende witte metalen strippen. Op beide wanden stalen affichekasten van de firma Vries Robbé. In de linker wand een marmeren plaat met inscriptie 'Deze inscriptie werd aangebracht ter herdenking van het 25 jarig bestaan van dit theater in exploitatie genomen 12-11-1920 door mevr. H.S. Boon-Bunk Het personeel.¿ In de rechter wand een marmeren plaat met inscriptie 'Ps 127:1a. Als de here het huis niet bouwt tevergeefs zwoegen de bouwlieden daar aan. Het renovatieteam. 2 juni 1984'. De portiek wordt aan de voorzijde afgesloten door een grote, uit grote natuurstenen blokken opgebouwde korfboog op consoles, die eengelijke vorm hebben als de doorgaande lijst in de wanden van de portiek. De consoles rusten op pilasters met een gelijke bekleding als de zijwanden van de portiek. Het plafond van de portiek heeft in het midden een ronde schijf, van waaruit latjes lopen in de vorm van de stralen van de zon. Vóór de portiek een luifel, gevormd door een balkon op vierkante bakstenen kolommen met met zandstenen platen beklede basementen. De kolommen eindigen in kunststenen toortsen en hebben een smalle lichtspleet met daarin een overhoeks geplaatst kolommetje. De onderzijde van het balkon is bekleed met stalen platen met opstaande randen in ruitvorm. Op sommige platen is een ronde stalen plaat aangebracht. Het balkon heeft een gesloten borstwering met overhoeks en aan elkaar gemetselde balusters. Het balkon is toegankelijk via een 2-ruits stolpdeur met twee naar boven trapsgewijs versmallende bovenlichten bezet met overwegend paars en geel kathedraalglas-in-lood. Links en rechts twee hoge vensters bezet met overwegend paars en geel kathedraalglas-in-lood. De linker en rechter travee hebben op de begane grond drie hoge vensters met bovenlichten bezet met overwegend paars en geel kathedraalglas-in-lood. De verdieping heeft drie vensters met naar boven trapsgewijs versmallende bovenlichten bezet met overwegend paars en geel kathedraalglas-in-lood. Ter hoogte van de bovenlichten van de verdiepingen hebben de pilasters een smalle open spleet met daarin een overhoeks geplaatst muurdammetje. De gevel wordt afgesloten met een band met overhoeks en tegen elkaar gemetselde muurdammetjes. De voorgevel van het woonhuis bevat op de begane grond links een groot venster met onder een groot raam geflankeerd door twee enkelruits draairamen en één doorlopend bovenlicht, bezet met meerkleurig glas-in-lood. Rechts de entree met paneeldeur met glaspaneel en bovenlicht bezet met meerkleurig glas-in-lood. Op de verdieping links een identiek venster als op de begane grond, rechts een venster met enkelruits onderraam en bovenlicht bezet met meerkleurig glas-in-lood. De LINKER ZIJGEVEL van de woning is vrijwel blind. Op de verdieping bevindt zich één gedeeld venster met draairamen bezet met glas-in-lood. De linker zijgevel van het hoofdgebouw bevat enkele gewijzigde of niet oorspronkelijke gevelopeningen. Slechts enkele kleine openingen op de begane grond zijn oorspronkelijk. Hierachter bevinden zich ventilatiekokers. De ACHTERGEVEL van de woning bevat op de begane grond een uitbouw met entree, bestaande uit een paneeldeur met gedeeld bovenlicht. Rechts van de uitbouw een 2-ruits stolpvenster met 3-ruits bovenlicht met ongelijke roedeverdeling. Links van de uitbouw een venster met luiken. De verdieping heeft twee 2-ruits stolpdeuren met 3-ruits bovenlicht. De binnenhoek van de bovendorpel met de kozijnstijlen is afgerond. De achtergevel van de hoofdbouw is gewijzigd. De RECHTER ZIJGEVEL bevat een tweetal toegangen met stolpdeuren, ontlast door een aan de bovenzijde getoogde strek. Verder een aantal kleine openingen met luikjes, waarachter zich ventilatiekanalen bevinden. Het INTERIEUR van de bioscoop zelf is grotendeels intact, slechts de toneeltoren is voorzien van tussenvloeren. Het interieur van de woning is geheel gewijzigd. De hal bevat aan weerszijden een trap, rustend op een grote gepleisterde boog. De balustrade dateert uit de jaren '50. De kolommen ter weerszijde van de entree zijn bezet met mozaïek in zwart en goud. Boven de dubbele deuren een oorspronkelijke klok. Rechts achter in de hal toiletten met oorspronkelijke betegeling. De voorruimte voor de foyer op de verdieping heeft in de zijwanden ronde vensters met gezandstraald glas. Vrijwel intact is de overwelfde filmzaal met groot balkon over de gehele breedte. De stoelen zijn opnieuw bekleed en enkele rijen aan de voorzijde zijn verwijderd. De zijwanden zijn geleed door pilasters, die eindigen in langgerekte consoles, en hebben een hoge lambrizering van houten vierkante panelen. Daarboven is de wand tussen de pilasters gegolfd. Het lambris is op de achterwand onder het balkon doorgezet. Enkele panelen op de pilasters hebben een monogram MT (Minerva-theater). Zeldzaam is het plafond in de vorm van een ruw gestuct korfboogvormig gewelf, dat in zes elkaar deels overlappende vakken (die verspringen ter plaatse van de pilasters) naar achteren oploopt. Het plafond is geschilderd in een blauwe kleur, dat van voor naar achteren steeds donkerder wordt, waardoor het lijkt op de golvende zee. Waardering Voormalige BIOSCOOP uit 1918-1920 in expressionistische stijl van de Apeldoornse architect Chris Wegerif. - Van architectuurhistorische waarde als voorbeeld van een vrij gaaf bewaard gebleven bioscoopgebouw uit begin van de jaren '20. Van belang is de toegepaste bouwstijl, de zeer rijke detaillering en de plaats die dit gebouw inneemt in het oeuvre van de architect Wegerif. Ondanks de doorgevoerde wijzigingen is de bioscoop van belang als goed voorbeeld van een functionele en typologische ontwikkeling en wordt deze gekenmerkt als één van de vroegste bioscoopgebouwen in Nederland. - Van stedebouwkundige waarde, gelegen in de kern van het dorp Apeldoorn temidden van een aantal in dezelfde tijd gebouwde objecten aan de rand van het winkelgebied van het dorp Apeldoorn. - Van cultuurhistorische waarde vanwege de verschijningsvorm en de voormalige bestemming, welke verbonden zijn met een sociale en culturele ontwikkeling. Category:Rijksmonument